the man with three minds
by TheXmonkeyXhater
Summary: A sequel to "are you friend or for?"
1. Chapter 1

It has been several years since tails crashed in the dessert and those "men" took the ship and him to area 51 and when we got there we saw what Chris said foxes with two tails, but the extra tail would grow out of the stomach and other places, we searched for hours, no tails no ship, just dead men in suits and a mad man stomping on their heads, ova. Ova lost it when he saw the foxes that were dissected and he killed everyone who was wearing doctor clothes and he killed his friends all of them then, he walked out mumbling to himself and he left a message in the ground. "He with the knowledge to cure three insane men at once can make peace.


	2. Chapter 2 reunion

Chapter 2 reunion

Unknown location

Ova was in the woods and was rambling. "Tree blue dog rat bush bug tree, tree TREE!" (Continues to ramble.) Ova came to a stream and saw a dog, a rat in a bush and a blue hedgehog. "Sonic." He said as he walked behind him and pulled out a small gun like thing with a needle and stabbed him and pulled the trigger and sonic, fell to the ground and looked back at ova who stood over him and put a foot over his head and stomped by before it hit he vanished into a black fog and ova looked around an saw a women in white robes. "I hope you hear me sonic, I will find you I will kill you, I will tear you apart." The women backs into the dark woods as ova goes on. "YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL FIND A WAY!" He yells as all goes into darkness.

chapter 2 hope you like.


	3. Chapter 3 new lapdog

Chapter 3 the new lapdog.

Note: if you see ( this like this) it means it's my little note and if you see ("see this") with " it means that it is the thought of a character.

Sonic woke up and remembered where he was, on a bus from the beach, he hates water but he likes to get fresh air so he gets out as much as possible. ("I need to relax he has to be gone, she took care of him.")

Flashback night after area 51.

They were back at Chris's house and were wondering what to do about tails. "We need to find him." Chris said as he looked out the window.

Ova walked in circles. "Man black suit brother girl between." He said as he looked at his shoulders and started to talk to himself. "We do need to find him, AND TEAR THE HEART OUT OF WHO DID THIS!" He shouted and calmed. "Now that was not polite." He said and got angry. "EASY FOR YOU!" He shouted and looked at everyone. "What?"

They looked at him Chris laughed. "So he finally lost it." And looked out the window and the darkness was replaced by ova looking at him and Chris looked back and saw ova and looked at the window and saw ova. "Two of him?!" He looked at the one in the window and he looked at the small dark spot in the corner and he faded away and came from the corner.

Ova walked over. "Meet anger." He said and laughed and those chilling words came back. "I'LL FIND A WAY!"

real world.

"Sonic, wake up!" Amy said as the bus stopped and they were about to get back.

Sonic got off the bus and looked around and saw a mist at 6 feet tall and with a man inside. "I ALWAYS FIND A WAY!"


	4. Chapter 4 the between

Chapter 4 the between.

It was ova back to see what he started was ended.

Flashback

Ova showed them his copy anger. "Wait, two of you?" Chris said as he backed away.

"You are not wrong but you are not right. He is indeed me but an emotion, sonic you heard him before, the time when you were walking in the darkness. Sonic remembered and looked at him. "Well it was no dream and well it is time to tie up lose ends." He said with a slight chuckle and he looked to Chris. "Remember what I told you? I will kill you if anything happened to tails." And pulls out his staff but goes to the tip touches it with his finger and it opened showing a glowing gem white in the shape of a pearl.

Ova pulled it out and the staff turned to dust except a small ball a rubber ball. "So it was a ball?" Chris said and ova looked at him and put his hand on his copy and turned it around, and dug his hand in to his back and the sound of bones breaking filled the room. "What?!" Chris was about to hurl, ova pulled out a chunk out and the copy added into ova and ova put the gem inside the bone and it changed into a dagger hilt and a blade came out all black and silver at the edges. "What are you doing? Ova? Ova don't! Ova don't do!" But Chris was silenced, forever.

"For once, shut the fuck up and die!" Ova said as he dug the blade deeper into Chris's neck.

Real time.

Ova looked at sonic only his eyes were visible and they looked sad. "Have you seen the child with the weird eyes?" He said and he looked around at the crowed that came to see what was in the black fog. "There is still time, you have to kill the maggot that grows inside her! That child." He started to choke and he looked at sonic. "The child must not be allowed to, di- ahhhh!" He screamed and in his place was a girl an old nun.

She laughed a bit. "Say hello to mother for me." She said and started to laugh like a mad man, or more specific, like ova.

Well that is over,Tell me how I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 5 Golad

Chapter 5 Golad (go-lad)

Should have said this sooner this will just be a short thing to sum up what happened and this will lead to a new story.

The women looked happy but sad when ova blew up but the saying 'say hello to mother' scares sonic and he wants to know more. "Nesha nesha nesho." She said low but loud enough for him to hear and enough to stop him in his tracks. "He is not who he says he is and not what he seems, his real name is Golad." Sonic wanted to speak but something was gt telling him not to. "He is after another a young boy with a hat with what looked like a cheese wheel with a slice gone and a dot next to it, I'll send you to him." And she started to have a blue aura around her and she opened her eyes and they were deep sea blue. "Sleep." And sonic blacked out.

When sonic opened his eyes he saw the boy or cat with long ears and that hat. "Are you okay?" He said and reached out a hand.

Yup sonic\klonoa will start soon


End file.
